1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system via a network. More specifically, the present invention relates to a network participation type game system, which is connected via a network such as the Internet or the like and is played by many participants, and a recording medium readable by a computer, in which a program of the system is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, upon playing a game by the use of a personal computer, the game is played by a game software, which is installed in this personal computer itself or the game is played by use of a game software, which is provided by a host computer via the Internet.
Particularly, in recent years, a latter manner has been rapidly popular, since the Internet has been rapidly popular to be used for collecting the information and exchanging the Internet or the like so that large number of people can participate in the game via the Internet.
In the case of playing the game via the Internet, having access to a WWW (WORLD WIDE WEB) server for a game, a player plays a game executed by a game software, which is stored in this server.
As these various games, there are a game to be played in accordance with a rule, which is set in advance by use of a card, a character and an item or the like and a competitive game such that unknown persons compete with each other as a game that a plurality of persons participate in or the like.
In the mean time, a communication rate for current data transmission is 56 kbps (kilo bit per second) and it is attenuated to 44 kbps after it passed through a gate. The data transmission rate is scheduled to be 300 kbps soon and a base in order that a new multimedia type game is capable of being played via a network has been fixed up in cooperation with progress of an image processing technology.
However, the above described game played by a game software, which is installed in this personal computer itself, made progress as determined by a game provider, so that it was obliged to be monotonous.
Alternatively, in the same way, the above described game by use of a card, a character and an item or the like or the above described competitive game that a plurality of persons participate in made progress as determined by a game provider and it was obliged to be monotonous. Further, the intentions of the players were not reflected on the game.